This Feel
by Furansisuka
Summary: "Kurasa... ini memang takdir kita. Bertemu, bersatu dan akhirnya dipisahkan. Melalui jalan yang sulit kita bersatu. Tapi dengan mudahnya kita harus terpisah. Memang benar, kurasa aku harus menutup rapat perasaan ini." / Newbie author / RnR please..


**Furansisuka** presenting...

**This Feel**

Disc. **NARUTO** isn't mine. But the plot is mine.

Cast: Sasuke x Sakura

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, so on.

Rate: T

Warning(s): Semoga tidak OOC, Ending gantung, maybe typo(s), ide pasaran, cerita yang gargil (garing gila) and others...

.

.

Happy Read...

.

.

Bolehkah aku membencinya? Bolehkah aku untuk iri padanya?  
Kurasa kau tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu, atau bahkan memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Terlebih kau mengerti sosok yang kemungkinan menjadikanku iri.

Ya, dia adalah kekas–bukan, dia mantan kekasihmu.

Mantan kekasihmu yang akan selalu kau cintai meskipun kau rela dia membencimu hingga mati. Ck, kau masokis. Bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang hampir sekarat kini, kau masih saja mencintainya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku menatap sosok disampingku, gadis manis dengan mahkota blondenya yang indah. Bahkan tanpa ia perlu bersolek pun dia sudah terlihat seperti Aphrodite. "Ne, Ino ada apa?"

"Kau melamun daritadi! Padahal aku sudah bercerita panjang sekali padamu!"

Aih, aku benci mendengarmu marah nona. Suaramu cempreng dan masih lebih bagus suaraku. Kepintaran pun kau hanya rata-rata, tidak sepertiku. Aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diriku. Hanya memberikan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya.

"Eh, ma-maaf Ino..." Sial! Kenapa aku justru gugup di hadapannya? "Ini tentang kekasih... barumu itu ya?"

NYUT~

Rasa sakit itu mendera hatiku. Entah mengapa justru lidahku kelu kala mengucapkan kata 'kekasih baru' itu. Ada secuil perasaan tak rela mengatakannya. Oh, Sakura kau harus tetap bertahan. Demi dirinya. Hanya demi dirinya!

Gadis bernama Ino dihadapanku – yang merangkap sebagai sahabatku – hanya mengangguk, meskipun dengan sinar wajah yang masih terlihat masam. "Ya, ini tentang dia, Sakura."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau mendapat kejutan apalagi darinya, hm?"

Ino mulai bercerita lagi mulai dari awal. Walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kekasih barunya itu, setidaknya daripada aku mendengar suara cemprengnya nanti lebih baik kudengarkan saja.

Sesekali aku tertawa kecil menanggapi ceritanya. Yah, Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku yang juga sekarang sudah sah menjadi kekasih murid berkulit pucat dari fakultas seni bernama Sai. Sebelum bersama dengan Sai, Ino sang primadona universitas tempatku berkuliah adalah pasangan yang cocok untuk seorang... Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uhh, Sai-kun benar-benar pengertian. Tidak seperti si Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu!"

_Cih! Kau tidak pantas menyebutnya menyebalkan, terlebih menjelek-jelekkan nama Uchiha itu di hadapanku, Ino!_

"Ah... b-begitu ya?" Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah waktunya masuk.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau sudah masuk hm?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum simpul padanya, "Yah, begitulah." Bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi adalah tindakanku selanjutnya. "Sampai jumpa, Ino."

"Yaa, sampai jumpa Sakura-chan." Kudengar dia membalas sapaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum meninggalkannya. Bukan senyuman yang tulus, tapi hanya senyuman miris mendengarnya menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke.

_Astaga... Tidak boleh seperti ini! Ingatlah janjimu padanya, Sakura! Jangan membenci Ino..._

.

.

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan kau dirawat, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku mendekat kearah sosok pemuda tampan yang terkenal seantero universitas.

Dia menatapku, tatapan yang sama seperti pertama kami bertemu. Dingin.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Sakura?"

DEG

Aku hanya tertawa kikuk, "Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu dan memberikan kopian tentang mata kuliah seharian tadi." Kuletakkan beberapa berkas di meja tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Yap inilah keseharianku sesudah jam kulihaku selesai. Menjenguk Sasuke si pangeran tampan universitas Konoha di rumah sakit Internasional Tokyo. Yeah ditambah kami berada dalam satu fakultas yang sama.

"Kau tidak perlu kemari lagi, Sakura."

"E-eh? Kenapa begitu?"

_Oh Tuhan... ini ucapan yang paling kubenci darinya..._

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Dia hanya menatap kearah lain, menatap keluar jendela –lebih tepatnya mengabaikanku –

Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap dinginmu padaku Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kehadiranku tidak bisa membuatmu setidaknya bersikap lembut seperti sikapmu pada Ino?

Senyap mulai melanda, aku hanya terpaku di posisiku dan tetap menunduk. Atmosfer yang tidak enak benar-benar membuatku jengah, aku tidak suka kesunyian ini. Tapi... aku terlalu takut untuk membuka suara disini.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mencoba meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan suara. Bahkan setelah aku keluar pun, dia sama sekali tak mencegahku untuk pergi. Ini menyakitkan!

.

.

"Kudengar... Sasuke terkena kanker ya?"

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Astaga... bagaimana bisa?"

Kabar tentang keadaanmu sudah memenuhi atmosfer kampus. Ya, ini karena Naruto yang tertangkap basah menemuimu oleh beberapa teman satu fakultasnya. Haah, kini aku semakin merasa jauh darimu semenjak tersebarnya berita itu. Ditambah...

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara ini...

Kucari sosok pemilik suara yang cukup familiar untukku. Dan mudah sekali ditebak kalau itu adalah Ino. Tak jauh dari bangku taman universitas yang sedang kutempati, kulihat dia sedang berjalan kearahku sambil bergelayut manja pada pemuda 'fake smile' vampir – kekasihnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa benar kabar tentang Sasuke-kun yang terkena kanker itu?"

_Dia mulai mengintrogasiku_. "Ya, begitu. Memangnya kenapa Ino?" Kuarahkan manik emeraldku menatapnya. Dia terlihat menimang sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak apa. Syukurlah aku sudah _break_ dengannya."

Dia tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan hal itu? Terlebih mengatakan 'syukurlah'?!

Aku mengernyit heran tak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraannya. "A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa sedih?"

"Haha, sedih ya? Kurasa sedikit. Tapi itu tidak penting kan? Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan pemuda sok kuat sepertinya."

"Ino, hentikan!"

Aku terkesiap melihat Sai yang menghentikan ucapan menyakitkan dari Ino. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau tadi tanganku sudah mengepal erat mendengar penuturan menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai! Kenapa membentakku?!" Lihat?! Dia bahkan sangat cengeng dan memilih lari meninggalkanku dan Sai.

Sai menghela nafasnya, lalu melontarkan senyuman lembut padaku. "Maafkan Ino ya, Sakura. Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tidak apa." Bohong!

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan pergilah Sai untuk mencari si cerewet Ino yang merajuk. Ino benar-benar kekanakan, tidak sepertiku yang sudah cukup matang dan mengerti situasi yang ada.

Seandainya hanya ada kami berdua tadi, aku tidak akan segan untuk melemparnya dari puncak gedung fakultas kedokteran saking kesalnya. Pasalnya, meskipun mereka – Sasuke dan Ino – tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, setidaknya Ino lebih khawatir pada Sasuke, bukan?!

Hah, kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis tak berguna seperti Ino untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun? Padahal, aku lebih baik daripadanya. Aku pantas untuk disandingkan denganmu. Terlebih... aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dia 'mencintaimu'.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, jaga Teme dulu ya? Aku mau mencari makanan dulu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Naruto keluar meninggalkanku dengan Sasuke yang nampak serius membaca buku kedokteran yang cukup tebal. Suasana kamar Sasuke terlihat lebih lenggang daripada biasanya. Karena berita tersebar, banyak sekali yang berdatangan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi semenjak dipindah kamar, kini mulai sepi seperti dulu.

Kulirik dia sesaat. Hanya satu kata... Tampan.

Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Dia sangat tampan. Terlebih dia juga pintar dan bisa dibilang menyamai kejeniusan seoran Shikamaru. Yah, tak salah dia mendapatkan gelar Pangeran di universitas kami.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Dengan cukup kikuk, aku kembali membaca novel di tanganku. _Sial! Kenapa dia tahu aku mengamatinya?!_

Hening melanda. Nampaknya Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan literature tebalnya, bahkan novelku sudah hampir selesai tidak ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan Ino."

Aku mengernyit heran. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, pikirku.

"Hum... yah. Kau benar." Kualihkan wajahku kearah lain. Novelku sudah tak menarik rupanya.

Dia menghela nafasnya, terlihat lelah. "Begitu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

Kuremas ujung bajuku. Kalut menggrayangi hatiku. Astaga, aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri. Bahkan terhitung sudah hampir setengah tahun kami membuat janji itu.

"Maaf..."

Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janji yang kubuat. Itu semua diluar batas kemampuanku, tidak lebih. Dan sekali lagi keheningan melanda kami. Aku tak berani menatap bahkan melirik kearahnya, mencari tahu bagaimana tatapannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menjadikan Ino sebagai kekasihku?"

_Ck! Itu bukan urusanku bodoh!_

Aku menggeleng kuat. Itu pasti karena Ino adalah primadona, seorang gadis yang cantik, seksi dan juga sangat cocok untuk disandingkan bersamamu sang Pangeran.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak tahu. Pulanglah, aku mau tidur."

SREKK..

Eh?

Kulihat kearah sosoknya yang kini sudah bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Memejamkan matanya, menutup manik onyx yang tajam. 'Dia tidur rupanya.'

Aku berdiri, melangkah kearahnya dan meringkas buku-buku yang selesai dibacanya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, aku meantapnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Selamat tidur... Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_Malam Natal, 24 Desember. 22.35 JST_...

"Brrh, dingin sekali malam ini." Kueratkan mantel bulu yang sedang kugunakan.

Menyusuri rumah sakit yang cukup luas membuatku kedinginan meskipun sudah mengenakan mantel dan juga jaket tebal. Untuk apa aku menyusuri rumah sakit? Jawabannya hanya untuk mencari si Uchiha nekad yang keluar entah kemana.

"Astaga, akan kubunuh dia nanti!"

Halaman depan sudah, taman di tengah-tengah rumah sakit sudah, lalu kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Ah iya, taman belakang!

Kuayunkan kakiku dengan cepat. Berharap Sasuke ada disana dan bingo! dia memang ada disana. Duduk di kursi roda, dengan mantel membalut tubuhnya. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita masuk. Disini dingin." Saranku dengan uap yang mengepul keluar tiap kali aku berbicara.

Dia hanya diam tak merespon ucapanku. "Aku akan mengantarmu ma–"

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku disini."

Benar-benar masokis. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat ini Sasuke?! Mengenang malam natalmu bersama Ino?!

Ino...?

Ck. Kenapa aku menyebutkan nama gadis sialan penghancur hidup seseorang itu? Dasar.

"Sakura..."

Dia... memanggilku? "Y-ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kita kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkannya berbicara. Mengutamakan permintaan Sasuke sudah menjadi perintah yang terpatri untukku. Tapi... mengapa ada perasaan yang aneh memenuhi hatiku ya?

"Mengenai hubunganku dengan Ino, dulu."

DEG!

Tidak! Tidak lagi, aku mohon!

"Aku berpacaran dengannya. Membuat janji denganmu agar kau tak membencinya, karena kalian bersahabat. Aku mencintai Ino, sangat mencintainya. Dan kini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya..."

Hatiku tersayat lagi mendengar bahwa Sasuke masih mencintai gadis sialan itu. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat. Berharap saat aku membuka mata nanti, ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sakura."

Waktu terasa berhenti, begitu pula dengan nafasku. Apa yang baru saja diucapkannya?! Dia... mencintaiku?

Kurasakan tangan besar dan hangat meraih kedua tanganku yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhku. Astaga, aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berpacaran dengan Ino hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu. Memastikan apa yang aku rasakan dan memastikan perasaanmu padaku adalah satu kata itu."

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan, menampilkan manik emerald yang langsung menatap onyx tajam milik Sasuke. Lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dapat aku bayangkan wajahku terlihat sangat tidak elit dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih mencintaimu, daripada Ino."

Kurasakan lelehan hangat sebening kristal membasahi pipiku. Tangisan bahagia akan perasaan yang terbalas membuncah memenuhi hatiku. Bahkan aku tak mampu mengungkapkan sepatah kata apapun tentang apa yang kurasakan kini.

Di malam natal ini, salju menjadi saksi bisu akan bersatunya kami berdua. Aku bahagia dengan apa yang selama ini kuperjuangkan akhirnya kudapatkan. Terimakasih Tuhan atas akhir yang bahagia ini.

_Aku mencintaimu... selamanya..._

.

.

Jantungku terasa berhenti, tepat tiga bulan setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu kini kau meninggalkanku? Secepat itukah kau pergi?

Aku membatu di depan pintu ruanganmu. Sebuket bunga yang kubeli jatuh dengan sendirinya. Bahkan dapat kurasakan aku merosot dengan begitu saja karena kakiku terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhku.

"Hiks.."

Kusentuh kalung pemberianmu, rasa sedih memenuhi hatiku. Ini menyakitkan! Ini terlalu cepat! Mengapa baru sekejap aku mendapatkan apa yang kutunggu, tiba-tiba hal itu hilang dengan mudahnya?!

Tuhan...  
Apa kau setega ini padaku? Membiarkan apa yang paling kucintai, apa yang menjadi nafasku tiba-tiba menghilang dengan cepat?

Kembalikan dia, Tuhan. Kembalikan Sasuke-ku...!

.

.

"_Kurasa... ini memang takdir kita. Bertemu, bersatu dan akhirnya dipisahkan. Melalui jalan yang sulit kita bersatu. Tapi dengan mudahnya kita harus terpisah. Memang benar, kurasa aku harus menutup rapat perasaan ini." (Uchiha Sasuke)_

.

.

*AUTHOR POV*

Sesosok gadis dengan mahkota merah muda terlihat membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah menyusuri pemakaman tempat 'tidurnya' pangeran Uchiha.

"Siang, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini aku mengunjungimu lagi." Senyum manis merekah dari bibir pinknya.

Jemari lentiknya meletakkan sebuket mawar merah diatas pusara dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' terpampang disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di surga? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja ya?!" Dia tertawa kecil setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Manik emeraldnya menatap ke langit biru cerah yang sedang memayunginya.

"Setelah urusanku dengan dunia ini selesai, aku Uchiha Sakura akan segera menemuimu." Dia bangkit berdiri, sekali lagi menatap kearah nama yang tertera pada nisan di depannya. "Tunggu aku ya, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N:

Bagaimana minna-san? GJ yah?  
Furan minta maaf, ini fic pertama yang bikinnya pun kilat. Dan mumpung ada ide.  
Apalagi... Furan juga author newbie yang baru bisa bikin fanfic...

Jadi bila berkenan... tolong tinggalkan review. Review kalian berharga sekali untuk Furan.

Arigatou gozaimasu...


End file.
